Only For You
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: "You called, and I came running." - Saki comes running whenever she senses Tohru needs her. Is it just pure friendship or is it something more on Hanajima's side?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Only For You_

**SUMMARY: **_What was running through Saki's mind at the end of chapter 98 when she's staring into the mirror – before she goes to Tohru in chapter 99 in the park? _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Think of the lines: "You called …. So I came running." (Chapter 99 by Natsuki Takaya). – seriously is it me or wasn't Hanajima to die for in her long black dress – with her hair flying out behind her like that. Also her in swim suite … (seriously need to remember that she's a cartoon sketch & not a real live person). _

_Think of the lines: "I said I've taken Tohru- Kun into my custody. I won't be giving her back tonight." (Chapter 99). _

_Think of the lines: "Depending on how things go, I might end up facing Saki-Chan's wrath." (Chapter 99.)_

**RATING**: _T_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Spiritual/ Suspense/ Crime/ Humor._

**PRELUDE**

**SCREAMS THAT FEEL LIKE THEY ARE COMING FROM EVERYWHERE**

**HANAJIMA RESIDENTS:**

**LIVING ROOM**

"What is it?" Megumi Hanajima stared in shocked as his sister quickly stood to her feet. They had been sitting across from each other quietly; enjoying their time together. He quickly stood to his feet, and moved too where his sister was still as stone.

Saki stared into the huge family mirror. Her pale face turned even paler, and she felt cold chills coarse through her body. Even through her long black hair was down her back – she still felt like it was in a pony tail high up her head. "She's screaming. She's screaming so loudly." She whispered. "I can't place where she is. Her screams are just too loud. It like she's everywhere, and nowhere at the same time."

Megumi slipped his smaller hand into his older sister's life less ones. "I have faith in you, Saki; you'll be able to find Tohru. Take your time. Take calming breaths."

Saki headed her little brother's advice. She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply in, than slowly out. Her eyes opened slowly, "She's in the park. She's on her knees weeping. She can not move. She willing herself not too move. She needs me." She whispered, and grabbed her long coat. She heard Megumi grabbing his own long coat.

"Let's go get her." Megumi said moving quickly passed her to the door. He held it open for her too pass through. She heard it click shut, and felt her little brother – her bodyguard right behind her. "No time to waste."

"I agree." She heard him murmured. She found the door being held open by him. Where had he come from? When had he passed her? How did she not notice this fact? She pushed all those questions to the back of her mind. After all this was Megumi – her brother – he always knew what she needed, and how to do it quickly.

They were on the streets within moments. Megumi hurried alongside her. Meeting her long stride with three of his own. But he never complained. He never did. He was always glad to be by her side. Go where she went. Protect whom she protected. He was her adoring younger brother. She thanked God every day for him.

She stopped in her tracks twenty yards from the fallen girl. Her heart stopped at the sight before her. There was her Tohru on the cold and wet cement. Weeping; without sound. What had happened too Tohru to cause her too be like this? Who has hurt her so deeply to cause her to be hurt like this? She was going to hunt them down and –

_No! Tohru doesn't need you to use your powers to defend her. She doesn't need you to use your powers to wreck revenge for her. She just needs you, Saki, she just needs you._ Saki right hand rose to her heart – yes it was still beating, abate slower than normal – but it was still beating. She felt her brother's hand on her arm. She tore her eyes from Tohru and looked down into his open eyes. She smiled gently and nodded.

He nodded his head briefly. She felt her feet moving on their own accord. They knew that Tohru needed her. They would take her to her fallen friend. "Tohru." She whispered as she knelt in front of her friend. "Tohru …." She whispered once more. She reached out, and let her hand hover just an inch from Tohru's head.

Tohru lifted her head. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. "I can't move. I don't have the will to move, Saki-Chan." She couldn't tear her eyes form the compassion that she found in her best friend's black eyes.

"It's all right now, Tohru, it's all right now. I have you." Saki moved closer; wrapping her arms tightly around the small girl's body. "I'll never let you go." She whispered in the shaking girl's ear.

Tohru leaned her head into Saki's shoulder – as she felt herself fall forward. "I got you. I'll never let you go." Spun around in her head. She desperately held onto those words – words that she could always count on. Words and feelings that would be unchanging. She turned her head, and wept into Saki's smooth neck.

"Stay with me tonight." Saki gently whispered. "Let me take care of you."

"The Shoma's …." Tohru whimpered.

"The Shoma's will be fine on their own tonight." Saki stroked Tohru's hair. "Stay with me tonight." She moved an inch and kissed the skin that was so desirable too her. "Let me take care of you for a change."

"I don't wish to be a burden." Tohru wrapped her arms around the thin waist of her friend. "I'm just a burden."

"You are never a burden." Saki gently pulled Tohru from her. Cupping Tohru's face in the palms of her hands, "I love you." She whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you."

Tohru flashed back to when Saki said those words to her for the very first time. She was above her on the flight of stairs – trying desperately to kick her out of her heart. Tohru finally caught Saki's flaring hands with her own – staring through the tears into the equally tearful Saki's beautiful face. "I love you." Tohru said around the lump in her throat. "I love you."

Saki finally broke, and said it back. "I love you."

Tohru blinked past her tears. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you. Yes, I'll stay with you tonight."

Saki silently nodded. She pulled Tohru into her for one last long hug. "Can you walk if I support you?"

"I think so." Tohru whispered.

Saki slowly stood up, still holding Tohru too her side. The smaller girl stumbled; and would have fallen if Saki didn't tighten her hold on her. "No, you are too weak to walk." She said in a firm voice. "I will carry you home." With her brother at her side she managed to horst Tohru into her arms.

Megumi stayed tightly at his sister's side – all the way back to the Hanajima two story brick house. He breathed in deeply as Saki moved passed him, and the door. He quickly followed her allowing the door to whisper shut behind him. He had to make sure his sister safely made it to the couch in the living room. He had to make sure that his sister didn't harm her precious cargo.

He watched as his sister bent forward, and gently laid Tohru length wise on the couch. He could tell that Tohru had fallen into a deep sleep. Which truly didn't surprise him – the girl had quite an afternoon of it. He still didn't know what brought Tohru to this state – he had only seen it once before – the day that Tohru's mother had passed from this earth.

Saki gently brushed aside Tohru's hair from her face. "I love you. I will always love you. Even through you don't love me the way that I love you. My beloved. My soul mate." She lowered her face – until her lips just ghosted the other girl's. "I love you." She whispered before her lips touched the sleeping girl's.

Megumi smiled as his sister finally physically showed her love for the sleeping girl. Too bad Tohru wasn't awake to truly receive it. But – there was still time.

…. Or was there?

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Gaining Custody

**CHAPTER ONE**

**GAINING CUSTODY**

**PART ONE **

**DEALING WITH THE ENEMY**

**Author's Note: All familiar sentences are by Natsuki Takaya the creator of the wonderful magna that we know as "Fruits Basket".**

"Hello." His voice was like fingernails on a blackboard to her ear. Pulling the phone away for a moment; she took a few calming breaths. After all it wouldn't due to show any emotions to the enemy. Bringing the phone back to her ear, "Hello." He repeated once more.

"I have taken it upon myself to –"She began.

"Oh hello Hanajima, Miss. Hondo isn't home yet. But, I'll inform her that you called." Yuki burst in.

"I have taken Tohru-kun into my custody." Saki calmly stated.

"Wait. What? "Yuki's voice held a slight panic too it. "What do you mean?"

"I said; I have taken Tohru-kun into my custody. I won't be giving her back tonight." Saki held the phone staring at the sleeping Tohru on her couch.

Yuki gave a slight laugh, "Do you realize what you sound like Hanajima-San?"

"Are you objecting to our having a nightwear soiree …?" Saki quickly replied.

"You mean you're having a pajama party." Yuki laughed. "No, that's fine really. But," His voice hardens. "That's not what you are doing really, right Hanajima-San."

"Don't question me." Saki hissed. Her hand tightens around the phone.

"I'm not the enemy, Saki." Yuki sighed.

"You are the reason why she is forgetting me." Saki sighed. "You are the reason why she's only with me now is when she's troubled by you and your damn family, _Prince Yuki_." She felt a lone tear roll down her right cheek.

"She has never forgotten you. Not one moment, she would never forget her family." Yuki gently replied. "She would never forget the people that she truly loves."

"You don't know anything about me." Saki felt her knees begin to weaken.

"I know that Miss. Hondo was your first true friend outside of your family. Just as she is mine. I know that you would willing give up your life to protect her. Just as I would. I know that she's the center of your world. That she's the one that keeps you sane. Just as she is with me." Yuki leaned against the wall. "You and I are the same, Hanajima-San. We are one. Miss. Honda has made it so."

Saki couldn't deny the truth. "I hate you." She whispered.

"I know." Yuki simply stated.

"What is it about you that is pulling Tohru to you? What is your deepest need that you are stealing her from me?" Saki demanded. "How are you holding her hostage?"

"She's our savior." Yuki simply replied.

There was a pregnant pause.

"You are in love with her. You want to take her away from me forever." Saki accused in a heated voice.

"I love her." Yuki admitted. He winched as he heard her low hiss in his ear. "Not the love that a man feels for a woman. I love her like how I would a mother. She's my mother. She's my friend. She's my protector. She's my savior."

"I hate you." Saki repeated, much softer this time.

Yuki remained silent. He looked up at Shigure whom was leaning against his office door with arms wrapped across his chest. His cousin had a thoughtful; troubling look. "Yuki," His thoughts turned once more to the girl on the other end of the phone. "Yes."

"I hate sharing her." Saki sighed. "Even with Arisa. I want her all too myself."

"She not meant to be just here for one person. She's meant for the –"Yuki cut himself off. "Trust me, Saki; I fully understand where you are coming from. I feel the same way as you do."

"But, it's not what she wants from life." Saki finished his thought. "I'm glad that you aren't my enemy any longer."

Yuki smiled softly, "I'm glad to have you in my life Miss. Hanajima. You give me new things to experience from my closed up life."

"I should go." Saki said.

"Wait." Yuki quickly said. "Take care of her. I don't know what has happened to her this afternoon, but, take care of her." He heard the dial tone.

"Something wrong with my little flower?" Shigure asked in a low tone.

Yuki slowly hung up the phone. "I don't know what it is. But, something has happened. I don't know why she hasn't come to us. But, she at least has Miss. Hanajima to lean on." He looked up into his cousin's eyes, "If Akito …"

"I would see too it myself." Shigure said standing straight. "So Tohru won't be home tonight?" He had his silly grin firmly back in place.

"You don't mind having take-out for dinner tonight, right?" Yuki stuffed his hands in his pockets; as he made his way past his cousin. "I guess I could try making dinner. I haven't in a while." He said; as if in afterthought.

_Depending on how things go, I might end up facing Saki-Chan's wrath._ Shirgure's eyes widen. _No way. Scaaary._ He turned and followed Yuki towards the kitchen. "Take-out is fine, Yuki."

**PART TWO**

**HOW DID I NOT SEE?**

Saki moved gracefully towards the couch. _Yes, Yuki truly understands. But he is still the enemy. _Kneeling down in front of Tohru's face. Raising her hand and lightly tracing the right side of the cheek bone. _How can he not be when he is HIS cousin – HIS family – HIS blood? _"I love you. You are the only one for me. No one else will do."

Megumia smiled. "God has truly answered my prayers."

"No he has not." Saki replied; never taking her eyes from Tohru's face.

"God has sent Tohru to love you, sister, just as I prayed five years ago. He _has_ answered."

"She does not love me." Saki said in a dead thin voice. "She loves HIM!" She laughed lowly. A mock laugher – a manic laugh. "She had never really loved me. She just pitied me."

"S –"Megumia opened his mouth.

"It's okay that I love her – and she doesn't love me back." Saki sighed. "It's okay that I only have pity from her. It's okay. "

"Mom?" Tohru whimpered. "Mom, I'm so scared."

Saki closed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I scared you, Tohru." She softly said.

"Saki?" Her eyes opened, and met Tohru's shining concern blue ones.

Tohru's eyes widen, and her cheeks grew red. Jerking up quickly, "Oh my goodness! What am I doing? Why am I just laying here like this thinking of myself? When – when someone else truly needs me." Jumping too her feet she balanced.

Saki quickly wrapped her arms around Tohru's waist. Just in time to catch her friend before she fell. "Let me take care of you, for once. Let me take care of you." She whispered in the other girl's ear. Brushing aside the brown hair that was covering the blue eyes that she simply got lost into.

"Y-you think I p-pity you. You don't believe that I love you." Tohru bowed her head.

"W-what? Huh? Oh God." Saki drew dead still.

"How could you think that I pity you?" Tohru asked still with her head bowed.

"It's okay." Saki whispered. "I have you in my life. I'm finally not alone."

Tohru lifted her eyes, "I don't pity you, Saki Hanajima. I love you." Tears sparkled in her eyes. _Believe me_.

_Not the way that I love you. _Saki breathed in deeply. Lowering her head – to meet Tohru's forehead. "I'm just so tired of feeling like this." Sighing, "Just so tired." Her eyes slipped closed.

Tohru's hand rose, laid on the back of Saki's neck. She slowly massaged the tight muscle. "How did I not see?" She whispered. "How did I not feel? How did I mess this up so much?" She felt a lone cold tear on her pale cheek.

"You needed me." Saki whispered. "I heard you screaming – and I knew that you needed me. So; I went to you. It was clear as day. Only your voice comes in clear as day – no matter what. Even when I'm around a crowd of people, and their voices are over whelming me – I can still hear you clearly when you call me."

Tohru knew that her mother was telling her too remain silent. Too allow Hanajima to have her say. That Hana had to get this out – that this moment was too fragile to destroy.

"I haven't heard you forever so long, Tohru. Not since you started to get closer to the Shoma's. Too Yuki. Too **HIM**!" Saki couldn't keep the darkness from her voice as she thought about the interloper whom was stealing her love from her. "You had forgotten me. You _willing_ had forgotten me." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why? Tohru why? Why is it so easy for you to forget me?"

As Saki buried her head into the crock of her neck, Tohru's eyes had widened to their maximum place. _Why is it so easy for you to forget me? You willing had forgotten me. Why? You had forgotten me. Why? Tohru Why? Why is it so easy for you to forget me?_ Her soul cried out in sheer pain.

"I prayed for someone to love Saki. God _seemed_ to have answered my prayer with you. But I was wrong." Megumi said from behind Tohru's back. At those words Saki tighten her hold on Tohru. He watched as his sister tried desperately to crawl inside of younger brunette girl's body.

"I failed." Tohru whisper was heard in the deathly silence of the room.

**PART THREE**

**WHY IS IT SO EASY FOR YOU TO FORGET ME?**

"I got so caught up on a whole family needing me – that I let one of the most important people lose." Tohru spoke in a low voice. "I thought you would be safe, through Hana. I knew that Uo was with you. She wouldn't let anyone hurt you." She let out a shaky breath, "I was ever so wrong."

Saki whimpered.

"You don't need Uo." Tohru knowing said. "You need me. You always needed me. You will always need me." Resting her head on top of the raven haired girl's head. "I knew that when I finally broke through all your walls. I was frightened. With the sheer trust that you handed me that day. But, I grew strength through mom."

Saki rested as she listened to her life line speak. She felt weak. She felt like she was falling through the vortex that was the legend of the never ending pit. But, she felt her life line holding her. Just as long as her life line was holding her – than she had nothing to fear.

"Mom died created a giant craven in my life. All my strength had died when mom died. I had you, and Uo to lean on of course. But my love for you scared me to no end. It was overwhelming me. It was hand in hand with my deep mourning of my mother." Another tear rolled down her cheek onto the raven hair beneath her. "I had to find a way to escape one of these encasing emotions – before they both took me down to the impasse. I chose to let you go, Hana."

Saki whimpered. She felt like her life line was slipping out of her reach.

"I didn't do it all at once. It wasn't until Grandfather had to leave the house for the remodel – and I went to live in the tent. When Grandfather asked if I had any friends too stay with – you came for front to my mind. I knew that I could come stay with you, and I would be safe." Tohru sighed. "That was when I fully realized how much you came to mean to me. That was when I felt my love for you over shadow my love for my mom."

"I knew that I had to keep mom close to me. I couldn't allow my father to win; and make her just a faded memory for me. I choose the tent in the woods over you. Then I meet the Shoma's. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. " She felt Hana stiffen the most at Kyo's name. "Momiji, and Kisa felt like they needed me the most."

"Almost the same way that you need me. But, they weren't completely abandoned by the world. At least Momiji wasn't. But, Kisa was. Expect in her case she had more than her mother, father on her side. She had the inner workings of the Shoma family." Tohru sighed. "I feel the safest with Kisa by my side. I felt that I could express all my love for you through her. That way I can protect her and you at the same time." She felt Hana tighten against her. "I failed you."

**PART FOUR**

**GAINING CUSTODY**

Saki pulled out of Tohru's arms. "I see." She said in a monotone. Staring into Tohru's open sad eyes. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain, Ms. Hondo. I won't any longer."

"Hana!" Tohru gasped as she held out her hands.

"I should never have allowed you to break through my walls. It would have been better and safer for you if you had just turned away from me." Hanajima's violet eyes turned steel. "When we go to school next – you are too publically ridicule me. Call me a freak, a mutant, witch – everything that everyone has been taunting me for my entire life. You need too finally do what those kids back in third grade tried to do. You need to burn me." Saki's face paled with every statement she made.

"Hana!" Tohru moved forward, placing the taller girl's jaw in the palm of her hands. Using the pads of her thumbs to trace the cheek bone. "I love you." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you. I will never ever stop loving you.  
Do you hear me, Saki Hanajima? Do you truly hear me?"

"You need to publically denounce me. Make them realize that you were pulling the ultimate joke on the freak." A lone tear slid down her pale cheek.

Moving her face closer to the tall raven haired girl's face. "I love you, Saki Hanajima!" Placing her lips first to Hana's right cheek, than the left. "I will always love you." She placed her lips gently against the other girls shaking ones. "Till death and beyond." She kissed the top of Hana's forehead.

Tohru felt herself fall backwards – as Saki threw herself against her. Blinking back the tears as the pain ran through her from the hard smack that her head made against the floor. She felt Hana tuck her head deep into her neck. She felt the girl's tears wash her neck anew. She just held the broken girl tightly to her. Whispering her love in Hana's ear.

Neither girl knew how important their love for one another would come to be in the future.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Friendship In Tact

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: All familiar sentences are by Natsuki Takaya. I'm just borrowing them to help with this humble of all fan fiction. This will be last time I use a lot of Ms. Takaya words at one time for this story – I just needed 'em to help push my own story idea along.**

**FRIENDSHIP IN TACT **

**PART ONE**

**DEALING WITH ARISA'S LOVE PROBLEM**

"Now, Tohru you little sneak." Saki sat across from Tohru at the table. "What has hurt you so much?" Her right eye bow rose high on her forehead. It had been an hour since her breakdown, and Tohru's confession.

"N-nothing." Tohru stumbled. "Look, I need to get back to Shirgure's … they must be hungry by now." She placed her hands on the table to help her stand up.

"I all ready called them. I told them that you are staying here tonight." Saki deadpanned. "You aren't going anywhere, Tohru. So stop stalling, and tell me how I may help you." _"After you get off work tonight, Uo, than come over for a sleep over. I have Tohru here all ready." Saki said into the phone – her face and voice both expressions less._

"_How about if I come over now." Uo said in a hard voice._

"_No." Saki deadpanned. "You are not needed right now." _

"_Hana." Uo angrily said. "She's my friend also." _

"_Come after your shift. Not any sooner." With that Saki hung up the phone._

"Look, Hana, truly it's nothing." Tohru looked up to meet Saki's concerned eyes, "N-nothing." She lowered her eyes.

"I see." Saki softly said. "I'll get us some tea." Standing up and leaving her friend alone with her thoughts. She met her brother a short distance from her bedroom. "Thank you Megumi." She took the tray from her brother's hands. "Megumi … when she gets here … take care of things." She cryptically said.

"I'll be sure too." Megumi said without expression. He watched his older sister walk back towards her room. Turning he had things to prepare to help the situation.

"The tea is ready. " Hana set the tray onto the table. Sitting down in her spot – she placed a cup in front of her silent friend. "Careful, it's hot."

"Y-yes. Um … thank you." Tohru softly said. She watched her friend lift her cup to her lips. "Um … um … Hana-Chan … why were you there?"

Saki sipped the tea. "Because you were crying." She looked straight into the shorter girl's eyes. _So this is how we are going to go about this. _ "Although it was a voice only I could hear …." She saw Tohru cheeks grow slightly pink. "You were crying. It was practically a scream." Setting her cup down onto the table. "Something upsetting happened. I presume …"

Tohru looked down at her cup. "I … I … Hana-Chan. I'm … I'm just … confused. About…. About a lot of things." She looked up and met Hana's eyes once more. "Not about you any longer. Even though we have settled things between us … I'm still confused."

Reaching over and placing her hand on top of Tohru's. "What else can I help you with, Tohru?"

"Arisa." Tohru sighed. "Kureno-San is a … Sohma." _My curse has all ready been broken. I won't be seeing Arisa._

"I see." Hana nodded her head. The pieces were finally falling into place. Yet she didn't know the full story of the Sohma family – all she knew was that the family was cursed and sad.

"I just …. I wanted him …" Tohru words finally burst forth. "To meet with Uo-Chan … and I a-asked him. But he says … He says he can't see her. He told me that." Tohru pulled hand from underneath Saki's to place over her face, "Because … there's someone else …. He has to be with. K-Kureno-San is so kind. Instead of his own feelings … he cares more about the feelings …. Of someone else. I-I couldn't say anything. I couldn't. All I've done is cause trouble. But I couldn't … I couldn't …. Do anything….! I couldn't … be of any help!" Her hands lowered from her face, "Uo-Chan. Kureno-San."

Saki had remained stilling straight up as she listened to Tohru's spew of words. Her heart broke at the pain that Tohru was in. "Hm. He cares more about the feelings of others, does he? "She smiled a small smile. "Then that makes him just like you, Tohru-Kun." Her lips thinned, "I…. I do worry about you. You accept the feelings of others. And very carefully …. You carry them. And carry them. And carry them. Some day … in the future … you may be crushed by them. Yes. And if you're crushed … I worry. I worry that your smiling face … will disappear as well. Truly. If such a thing … were to happen …"

"**HELL WOULD FREEZE OVER**" Uo slid the door open with a crash.

Saki watched as Tohru's face twisted quickly to their friend. "U…"

"I called her." Saki replied.

"Four hours ago. She told me to finish my shift." Uo said yanking her coat off her body. Kneeling in front of Tohru, and grabbed her hands. "If I knew that you did all that for me, Tohru, than I would have been here the moment that Saki said you were here."

"Were you listening?" Tohru whispered.

"How do I say this?" Uo lowered her eyes, "I made you cry, " her eyes lifted once more, "that means I suck."

"You do nothing of the sort, Uo-Chan!" Tohru screamed into her face.

"You're not someone who can't help, okay?" Uo sighed deeply. "It's okay. I don't mind anymore. And this time, I mean that. He is a lot like you. Kureno –san I mean. You're the same kind of stupid. I must really like that kind of stupid, huh? "She felt her smile come out genuinely this time, "I hate causing problems … for people like you. Okay? So just leave it. It can't be helped. " Placing her hands on either side of Tohru's face, "It can't be helped."

**PART TWO**

**WHY DID YOU KEEP ME OUT?**

"Tohru, would you mind leaving Hanajima, Saki and I alone for a little while?" Arisa lowered her cup onto the table. Her eyes meeting the raven girl's across from her.

"Uo …." Tohru said with a glance at her tall blond friend. She didn't like the look in Uo's tight face. She moved closer to Hana, "I'm not leaving."

"I see." Uo hissed. "I see."

Hana placed her hand on Tohru's arm, "Uo is right, Tohru. We need to discuss this on our own. Just as you and I had to discuss things on our own. It's what friends – no … it's what _family_ do." She could tell that Uo understood what she was saying. She could see the tall blond relax her stiff muscles – although Arisa was still deeply hurt and angry – she knew that Saki didn't set out to hurt her.

Tohru refused to leave. "Uo, I love you."

"I love you too, Tohru." Uo sighed. "I just need to clear the air with Hanajima, Saki is all."

"Whatever you need to say to Hana, you can with me here." Tohru stubbornly stuck out her chin.

"Unbelievable." Uo sighed. "I'm going to leave now." Standing to her feet. "Apparently I'm no longer trusted to be alone with Hanajima, Saki any longer. Nice." Shaking her head as allowed her fallen hair to cover her eyes. "Okay."

"Tohru, you need to leave us alone." Saki said in a calm voice. Using her left hand she gently twisted the other girl's face to her. "It's all right." Uo sighed and sat back down. She kept her eyes glued to her two friends - not missing any interaction between the two.

"I love you." Tohru said. Leaning forward she lightly placed a kiss on Hana's cheeks, then lips, then forehead. Standing too her feet she turned to look down a silent Uo. "Uo, I love you. Please don't let your hurt feelings get in the way of your true friendship with Hana." When Uo didn't answer back, Tohru looked one last time at Hana before leaving the room.

"Is she aware that you are deeply in love with her?" Uo asked in the silence.

"She'll never know." Hana meet Uo's stare head on.

"Was it because of your love for Tohru that you didn't want to share her this afternoon?" Uo frowned. "Because I just know you didn't exclude me from comforting, and protecting Tohru out of friendship with me."

"She knows." Hana closed her eyes.

Uo just stared at her friend with some confusion. But, then the confusion cleared. "Oh …" Licking her lips, "So did you finally get the fucking guts to confess to her – or did she guess?"

Hana's eyes opened, "I just wanted to be there for her. Alone. Her waves were screaming out at me for us to be alone. Not to get you involved. I had to obey. I knew that Tohru was upset mainly due to you. My plan was to get her to calm down enough to tell me what was going on. I wasn't trying to keep you from coming over tonight. I just wanted to get her to calm down before seeing you."

"I see. It took you four hours to get her to finally voice her disappointment in herself over my love life?" Uo pursed her lips.

"She passed out from sheer exhaustion for the first hour and half." Hana confessed.

Uo's blue eyes darken into a blazing fire. "I see." She said with steel in her voice. "If you don't quickly get to where you are going, Hanajima, then I'll be thinking very dark thoughts of you for a very, very long time."

Hana nodded. "After I made sure that she was comfortable on the couch was when I called you. I knew it would hurt her to much if I told you to rush over. So I told you to wait –"

Uo waved her hand, "I all ready know this part. The lie that you told me. The lie that I knew was a lie – but still I obeyed you."

"After I got done talking to you – I called Shoma Shirgure's to inform them that I had taken custody of Tohru, and that I wasn't going to give it up tonight." Hana said. "I ended up talking to Yuki for a half hour."

Uo's right eye brow rose, "I see." She smiled thinning, "Have you managed to make peace with Prince Yuki?"

Hana stiffly nodded, "Unwilling."

"I'm sure." Uo couldn't stop the slight laugh from leaving her chest.

"I just sat, and patiently waited for Tohru to wake. She did – but she caught the last few lines of what I was saying to Megumi. I was telling him that even though I loved her – Tohru just pitted me. That I was fine to have Tohru in my life with just pity –" Hana sighed a shaky sigh. "That was when Tohru woke up, and threw her typical hysteria of failing someone."

Uo sighed deeply. "She wants to take the entire worlds pain onto her shoulders."

"Instead of my helping Tohru – she ended up helping me." Hana's met Uo's, "She saved my life."

Uo looked searching into Hana's soul. "Oh Saki." She breathed out.

"I never meant to tell her. Tell her … my feelings …. Shit. This is so not good." Hana's eyes closed. "Not good at all."

"I don't know about that, Hana. I think this development is very good. For both you and Tohru." Uo tapped her finger on the table near her tea cup. Hana's violet eyes shot open. "Don't use your waves on me girl." Uo cautioned. "I'm not the enemy here."

"Aren't you?" Saki deadpanned.

"What am I going to do with you? You are a very stubborn fucking girl. You may have awesome powers to harm people –"Uo paused at Saki's look. "I'm not apologizing for the truth, girl. Not this time. Anyway ..." waving her right hand. "Tohru knowing how you feel about her forgetting you is good news. It's very, very good news. Now she knows that she can't drop the ball with you."

"Stop being such a bitch." Hana sighed. "It's not good news. Not at all."

Uo stood up, placing her hand Saki's right shoulder. "Don't ever lie to me again, Hanajima." Her gripe tightened. "If Tohru just needs you – than just let me know. That's all. I'm all right with that." Her teeth grinded. "I'm not all right with you lying to me. I forgive you for this. But, if you lie again – than I won't forgive you."

Saki stared straight at her wall.

Uo knew the girl wouldn't answer her. She just gently squeezed her shoulder once more, than turned and left the room.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
